


LAFI: Love At First Impact

by JessJesstheBest



Series: Jessie's Klainemas Miracle (or Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2016) [9]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Fluff, Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2016, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, blatant ripoff of pynch shopping cart revelry, brotherly shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 15:04:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8805490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessJesstheBest/pseuds/JessJesstheBest
Summary: I wish I had made the title "Love At FURT Impact", that would have been funnier.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [Klaine Advent](https://klaineadvent.tumblr.com) Day 9 - Impact

****There was a reason Kurt didn’t go grocery shopping with his brother.

“Please, Kurt? Please!” Finn was actually tugging on his sleeve. “Come on, it’ll be just like when we were kids!”

Kurt paused, stilling the shopping cart, to turn and give Finn a look. “Finn, our parents got married when we were both in high school.”

“Are you saying you never fucked around as a kid?”

“I’m saying I never tried to _kill myself_ , as a kid.”

Finn’s groan used his whole body, his head thrown back so far it curved his back. _“Kurt.”_

“ _Finn,_ ” Kurt mocked, doing a half-assed imitation of Finn’s shrug. He still managed to bang his elbow on the cart. “ _Ow_ , fuck.” He held up his elbow to Finn as evidence. “ _See!_ And you want me to play crash-test dummy?”

“ _No!_ Kurt, you’re like the knight! When they do that joost thing.”

Kurt rolled his eyes but had to bite back his smile. “ _Joust_ , Finn. Knights joust.”

“Yeah that.” Finn smiled, seeing the smile Kurt tried to hide. “So just, _please_. Please get in the cart.”

Kurt sighed, defeated.

Finn’s grin broadened. “Get in the fuckin cart, Kurt.”

Kurt let loose a frustrated scream, ruined by the feral smile in his jump as he leapt in the basket of the shopping cart.

They hadn’t needed a shopping cart when they entered the grocery store, strictly speaking. They had only gone in to buy marshmallows and toilet paper, both of which would survive the exercise.

The parking lot was mostly empty as it was pretty late in the evening on a school night. This meant that the only obstacles between them and their target were a couple cars and the giant inflatable snowman leftover from Christmas. They would be easily avoided.

“You know this isn’t really jousting.” Kurt told Finn from inside the cart as Finn started pushing. “In jousting you need an opponent.”

Finn just laughed, picking up speed. “And our opponent is the cart return.”

“That’s not really–”

But Finn just shouted in joy as he jumped on the back of the cart, him and Kurt hurtling uncontrolled towards the cart return.

Kurt let himself laugh, the wind rushing past him drying out his teeth as he smiled.

Kurt knew they weren’t going to make it a couple seconds before they made impact.

Finn grunted, the handle from the cart knocking the wind out of him, as Kurt’s face bounced off his knees. The cart started tipping towards the side, not helped at all by Finn whose enormous figure lent it more weight for the tipping.

They went crashing toward the pavement, the marshmallows and toilet paper skittering across the lot.

“Oh my God!” Kurt registered pounding footsteps just over the pounding in his face. His jaw throbbed in particular from where it made contact with his kneecap. “Wow, are you okay?”

“Yeah, m’fine.” Finn groaned from half-under the cart. “Jesus, Kurt, could you move? This thing is crushing me.”

Kurt just glared at him, smacking his hand in his general direction. “This is your fault in the first place, Frankenteen, I’ll move when I feel like my brain is done rattling.”

A small chuckle from above them sent Kurt glaring in another direction.

The guy had covered his mouth, probably guessing his amusement wouldn’t be appreciated, but even behind his hand Kurt could tell he was smiling.

The guy pulled his hand away, his lips curled into his mouth before he released a breath. “Sorry, um.” He wiped his hands on his jeans before holding it one out to Kurt. “Let me help you up.”

“Don’t tell me what to do.” Kurt said, but grabbed the guy’s hand. His palm was warm.

Kurt moved his hand to grip his forearm for leverage. Extracting himself from the cart was neither graceful nor silent, Kurt swearing fluently and the guy apologizing over and over. Every time he moved, a different joint or bone flared up, the bruises already forming. He hissed in a breath through his teeth when he came fully to standing.

“You okay?” The guy was still clutching Kurt’s forearm, his golden eyes scanning Kurt for injury.

Kurt nodded, his thumb stroking absently over the guy’s arm. He looked him over, noting the eyes behind thick framed glasses. His hair was curled asymmetrically, like he put his head down when it was wet and didn’t pick it back up until his hair was dry. He was also wearing Star Wars PJ pants which was the biggest clue that he’d just woken up from a nap.

And he was gorgeous. There was that.

“I’m pretty okay now, yeah.” Kurt’s brush of the guy’s forearm was very deliberate now.

The guy smiled, dragging his hand down until he was grasping Kurt’s hand. “My name’s Blaine.”

Kurt smiled, glancing down then up through his eyelashes. “Kurt.”

“And I’m Finn!”

Kurt jumped back, swearing. “Finn!”

Finn smirked, brushing his hands off on his jeans. “I’m sorry, Kurt, did I throw off your game?”

Kurt could feel a growl growing in his throat but Blaine just laughed.

“Nah. Kurt’s doing just fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Rebloggable version](http://saywhatjessie.tumblr.com/post/154273262455/lofi-love-at-first-impact)


End file.
